1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a celebration device and more specifically to an illuminated mobile celebration device consisting of an object being stationary and capable of descending down a straight article and including a transportable base apparatus securing the straight article in a vertical position. The transportable base apparatus allows the current invention to function on or with a users head, face, hand and finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other inventions designed as an illuminated celebration device, which incorporate a vertical article, a movable object and a securing apparatus. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,989 issued to Joseph V. Ingraselino on Jul. 17, 2001 and U.S. Pat. Application No. 20050138851 filled on Dec. 30, 2003 by Joseph V. Ingraselino. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,989 discloses an illuminated stationary celebratory device having a confetti blower housing with LED digital display and other visual and sound effects and mounted on top of a vertical standing pole having tracks thereon upon which a movable ball is slidably mounted. The ball also has digital displays and lamps thereon. The pole is mounted on a stationary base stand and designed for fixed placement. In operation, at a predetermined time, the ball begins its descent from atop the pole and as it descends pole lamps illuminate and the LED's show the appropriate time. When the ball reaches its destination at the bottom of pole, the LED's indicate the appropriate time and all celebratory features of the device activate.
There exists a need for a celebratory device that can be used with a person such as on a ring, glasses or hats. There is still room for improvement in the art.